


in his becoming - a hannigram poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal POV, M/M, Poetry, Possessiveness, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he smells sweet, always so sweet<br/>my dear boy</i>
</p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham<br/>(also inspired by xCuteAsHale who prompts me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in his becoming - a hannigram poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> My lovely, amazing Cutie gives me prompts, and while this isn't fulfilling a specific one, they all pretty much inspired my Hannigram poetry. <3

he smells sweet, always so sweet  
my dear boy with his dogs and his  
intense emotional connection to

everyone, except he should be only mine  
he knows me, both of me, all of me  
though he hasn't yet put the puzzle

together, in mutual fascination   
with my needs and tastes infecting   
him until he becomes...

until he becomes and in his becoming  
will be the best and most beautiful  
version of himself

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
